


SMITHEREENS (ENGLISH)

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: In King's Canyon, Octavio Silva is revealed to be the most chaotic legend that the Apex Games have ever known. Defying death with his impressive stunts more dangerous than the others, the Daredevil draws all eyes on him. Everything seems to smile at the Legend. But when a person discovers the dark side in his privacy, Octane reveals himself to be a completely different person than when he is in public.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SMiTHEREENS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374639) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 

> Hello! I have uh .. made the translation.. i hope you will enjoy despite my poor english ..

Octavio was about to perform his last stunt for the grand final of his show. A secret and spectacular project, he told the press. The cameras were aimed at him with the luminous spots fixed on the immense metal box on which he was perched. The audience suddenly fell silent as if they were holding their breath, the expectation seemed almost unbearable.

_Ajay almost choked on her drink when she saw the rebroadcast of Octane's show on the huge TV in Elliot's bar. She was sure that the box contained what she feared. Clutching her fist furiously, she made a crack on the fragile surface of the glass on which she had closed her hand. What she had dreaded the most was happening right now, right under her eyes. This idiot had promised not to play the intrepid and stick to the rules of security but now he stood there, several meters high facing a ring of fire. She must have known, Octavio listened only to himself. He had spoken secretly of this project to the young woman and she had given him a warning in the hope that he would abandon this dangerous and absurd idea and this idiot had replied: "Do not worry, it's just a project, _ _nothing_ _ serious."_

_"IMBECILE, I'm going to kill him myself!" She said fuming, coming out of the bar under the worried look of Mirage who shared her feelings._

King's Canyon had now built a special stage for Octane. Was not it great? A special place with gigantic banners of him ? It was the work of his life !

Tonight he had prepared a special show that he had never tried before. Jumping into a fiery circle nestled high in the middle of the stage, with an ally a bit out of the ordinary ...

Perhaps he should have dropped this idea. A few years ago, his last craze cost him the price of his legs and almost his life but ... Octane lived for danger, adrenaline. Defying death was the motivation he had found to kerp going.

"Thank you for coming so many tonight, I love you guys, I love you, but I do not think you came just to listen to me talk, then, PLACE TO ACTION!"

The junkie began to spin on himself by frantically tapping his metal feet on the smooth surface of the box. A violent movement shook it from the inside, followed by several strident whistles. Octane smiled under his mask before giving the signal to his team of light effect with a discreet sign that redirected the spots on the ring of fire to distract the spectators a few seconds. He kicked the lock that kept the cage closed and broke the mechanism, releasing the animal that was lodged there. Roaring outward, the Flyer once his head out of his confinement fluttered his wings before turning to Octane threateningly, hissing like a snake.

"Come on, amiga, tonight it's up to us to shine."

Facing the beast, Octane did not flinch when the latter began to charge him, all claws and fangs outside. The daredevil avoided a deadly scratch by jumping on the side, and even managed to distance the winged beast who had trouble following the junkie, much too fast for her. Knowing that she was blind and guided herself only with echolocation, Octavio caught her attention by tapping his foot on the floor and the reaction was not long in coming, she turned her head to him and charged again, her claws sinking into the ground so to propel herself. Octane was waiting for her in anticipation, because when he judged that she was at a good distance, he also began to run in her direction before releasing a jumpad at the last second, propelling himself in the air, a few inches from the mouth of the predator who had barely missed opening his stomach with a snap of her jaw. The public screamed when Octane threw himself on the back of the beast. Furious and disoriented, the Flyer began to beat with her two pairs of wings, gaining height until it could fly. She tried to dislodge the Legend but Octavio was not of this opinion. He waited until she was at a good height to take control and offer what his fans had paid for.

Laying one foot at the back of her neck and another at the base of her back to make use of it, Octane leaned forward and grabbed the upper jaw of the Flyer forcing her to open his mouth. Now that Octane controlled her movements, he turned her into the arena, triumphantly riding his beast before he raked the animal. One hundred meters, two hundred, three hundred, four hundred, Octavio stopped six hundred meters in height before letting go of the beast and letting himself fall into the void.

_"He's not going to do that," whispered Mirage, holding his breath._

_\- Yes,__ he_ _is__, said Wraith __coldly__._  
_\- W-What the--he'll kill himself ! Screamed Mirage as Octane flung into the void. "_

It was at this very moment that Octane felt the most alive. The adrenaline that this fall was gaiving him, the imminent threath of death that it could represent if he missed himself was his drug. The closer he got to the ground, the more his heart began to pump through his veins adrenaline so dear to his eyes. But today was not the day he would die, no. With extreme concentration, Octane activated his jetpack, which began to spew green smoke. Arriving at all speeds in the arena, Octane began to hover up to reach the height of the ring of fire. In his hands, two arc stars began to shine, ready to explode. And when he passed inside the circle of fire under the shouts of the crowd, he dropped the two grenades that exploded at the impact of the flames, illuminating the space of red flames and blue sprays of electricity.

Octane did not miss the occasion to take a selfie in action and pose while behind him chaos spread in the form of blackish cloud. But the cheering and applause only confirmed that his show had been once again a success pushed to the extreme.

Having lost speed, Octane found himself falling but fortunately for him a jumpad had been placed at this location to give him the opportunity to catch up in case of a fall. Landing again on his platform, the young junkie put his hand on his throbbing heart before turning to his fans he thanked. Always more, always higher, always stronger, it was the trademark of Octane.

...

"Wow, wow, wow, what's going on here ? Questioned Mirage as he walked into the infirmary. We could hear you yell from the entrance.

\- Stay out of that, Elliot, Ajay spat. She had not even turned her head into his direction, too busy caring about the burned hands of his patient. And you, continued the young woman in the same tone. Y're completely sick ! Do ya know that these critters are dangerous ?! A cut and it is the infection insured ! Ya promised me that ya would not do that kind of thing, y're really unbearable!  
\- Mira, Ajay, everything is fine right? I'm in one piece and I had everything planned.  
\- Shut ya mouth before I lose my patience, she said, squeezing the bandage with a quick, rude gesture that made him whine.  
\- Hey, gently ...  
\- Gently ... ? Gently ?! I'm sick of yer behavior, Octavio! Do you know how furious I am?  
\- Yes, I can see it but ---  
\- I'm not done talkin' ! She cut him off with an authoritarian tone. Y're irretrievable, I sincer'ly thought that ya would have at least a lil' of respect t'wards me, but I was wrong. Ya only think of yerself. "

Ajay calmed herself to the end, silently tidying up her medical tools. She gave one last look at Octavio, who was sitting on a table, wagging his legs like a child. Mirage, who had watched the scene without a word, gave Lifeline a sad smile when she passed him. The latter only nodded coldly before leaving the place.

"H-Hey ... Elliot whispered as he approached the Spanish. You okay ?

\- Oh, that? Octane laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. Sí, todo está bien, she's going to be mad at me for a little while but she'll come back, she's just angry because of--  
\- Octavio, Elliot sighed. It was really dangerous.  
\- I know, I know, but ... I just need to do it, need to ... To feel free, to have a place that makes me forget all of that. It's in my bones, my guts ... i need to be .. to be me. I'm not asking you to understand but just to ... dunno... "

Mirage did not answer him immediately and walked silently up to the Daredevil. With gentleness, he took the injured hands of the latter in his and turned them so that he could observe his palms covered with medical strips. His eyes wandered from his hands to his wrists then his forearms, making an estimate of the burns and other minor injuries Octane had made during his stunts.

"I'm just worried about you, Tav, the brunet whispered, cautiously lowering his partner's mask. You scared me tonight, but I clung to the idea that everything would be fine. not be pessimism-ssistic-pe --- consider the worst you know.

\- Hey, mirame mi amor, everything is fine, okay ? Trust me."

Drawing a gentle smile on his face, the junkie pulled his partner towards him to share a moment of tenderness by pressing his lips to his. Elliot obviously succumbed, slightly reassured by the words of his companion. This kiss was brief but it was enough to give the trickster a smile.

"S-So ... you ... tonight, do you want to come to my house ...?

\- Herm, no, I prefer not.

\- Oh come on, Tav, it's been more than seven months that we are together and you still have not invited me to your place or so, you refuse to come to sleep at my house, is something blocking you ? I can wait, it's not the question but ... It worries me.  
\- Listen there are ... Things you should not see and tonight, the fight with Ajay, came at a little bad moment, I do not feel good, wanna be alone ...  
\- Oh really? Why ?  
\- Because ! We already have discussed about it. Give me just a little more time, por favor?  
\- You're as stubborn as a mole, Elliot sighed, shaking his head.  
\- That's why you love me, right? Then teased the junkie with a smile while pulling his companion again towards him, pressing his lips once again against those of his lover.  
\- So ... still no ? Tried the brunet one last time.  
\- No, amor. "

...

A beep sounded when Octane slid his card into the slot of his door to access his home. Once he passed the door and closed it behind him, the return to reality caught him like a train launched at a brisk pace and the darkness engulfed him coldly. With a heavy sigh, he let himself slid against the metal surface of his door until he found himself sitting on the floor with a thud. The adrenaline had disappeared from his system and was no longuer masking the pain. Leaning the back of his skull against the smooth surface, Octane began to fix the ceiling before hugging himself, a sob making him shake slightly.

Even for him it was too much.

Outside of his home, on the stage, he was Octane, the Daredevil, the most unpredictable man this planet ever knew. He had made a name for himself, lived off his shows; He enjoyed the popularity that gave him the impression of being a free man but it was only an illusion in the end because once the threshold of his door passed, he was back to be only Octavio Silva. A young man of twenty-four, heir to the multi-millionaire Pharmaceutical company. He was just a man who had fled his family, oppressed and suffocated by his own parents who had believed that this child would one day comply with the protocols of this family, no, no ... Octavio wanted to live as he wanted but at what price ?

His hands were burned, all his muscles were screaming in agony. He gritted his teeth, moaning like a wounded animal, and closed his eyes, two tears of frustration at the corners of his eyes.

He forced himself to stand up, removing his goggles and his mask, which he placed on his table at the entrance of his apartment and then went to his bathroom. He leaned over his bathtub, turned on the cold water only, then retraced his steps into the kitchen and opened his fridge with two bags of ice that he threw into his bathtub. He let the water flow more as he undressed, carefully avoiding his reflection in his mirror. He knew exactly what he would see there and did not want to face the man he was when he found himself in this state.

When he removed his last garment and his strips to his hands, the junkie unscrewed a prosthesis and slipped himself slowly into the icy water that bit his skin, and once installed, he could finally remove his second prosthesis that he dropped next to the first.

His breath was cut off and his heart started to race as his whole body was now completely under water. He had to take several breaths to get used to the icy water until his body decided to temper after a few long painful minutes, proof that his body temperature had finally dropped. Now calmer, he tried to relax and soothe his pain by closing his eyes, leaving the rest aside.

_It's never enough, _ _right_ _ ? Glory, money, an ephemeral pleasure, isn't it ? What do they know about you ? Ever wondered what would happen if they learned about _ _your_ _ true identity ? If they learned that you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth but that you rejected all of that while they would give everything to be in your place ? What would they say ? Why did you choose to live like that ? Devoting yourself to a violent game of manhunt in a canyon when you could be better than that._

_Do they like Octane or Octavio? Maybe in the end, the result will remain the same. One day they will get tired _ _of_ _ you and you, what will you become ? Nothing. You will be forgotten, all that, for what in final? A new Legend will appear and you will become obsolete._

_You are surrounded by people, yet you feel so alone. You reject the slightest affection because you are afraid of finding yourself in a cage. Nobody can hurt you, except yourself. And that's why you'll find yourself alone and that people will not be surprised when you _ _will_ _ finally kill yourself just to impress your fans. What about Ajay, Elliot, in all this?_

He could not breathe. He was drowning.

Octane abruptly opened his eyes and took his head out of the water, taking a deep breath. He began to cough up the water that had entered his lungs before grabbing the edges of his bathtub.

The voices, those pesky voices that were just repeating the same things, over, over, over, and over again, every nights ! He will never be good enough, no matter how hard he tries ! Nothing will change, nothing could soothe his pain as he really wanted, no one could silence those voices and no one could do anything for a pain that did not even exist ! Octane glared at his legs that were making him suffer at this moment, he would love to hit his legs to alleviate the pain but they were fucking gone !

"¡Vete al infierno!"

Octane shouted, slamming his fist at what should have been his legs, but he only hit the porcelain and splashed his face. He was angry, in distress but no one had to see that. No one would ever know how weak or broken Octavio was. Everyone would keep the image of a smiling and carefree Octane.

Ah, the phantom pain made him scream in agony, helpless.

"TAV? HEY!"

Octane's heart leaped with fright in his chest. Elliot's voice was far away, certainly at the entrance to his apartment. What was he doing here ?!

"Go Elliot, I will not repeat myself, Octavio growled before hearing his door open violently.

Octane tried to get up and grab his prothesis to head for his bathroom door and lock it, but he only slipped on the porcelain while Elliot was already behind the door.

"Tav, is everything fine ? Can I come in ? He inquired with such concern that his voice sounded high.  
\- N-No, please, go ! Octane urged, cracking and crying, begging the other to do what he asked, but ..."

Mirage, alerted by his distress, could not help himself but open the door. The relief was only short-lived because he was so afraid to find a bathtub filled with scarlet water, but that did not mean that the situation was not so alarming. Octane's face was distorted by pain.

"Why are you here, huh? I told you to stay away!  
\- And you think I'll let you suffer alone in your corner ? Said the older with a frown, he was so worried that you could read it on his face. I had imagined everything, the reasons you did not want me to come, but that ?!  
\- oh yeah and so what now ? You'll let me down because you realize I'm a piece of shit and you see it now ?! Look at me !  
\- I'm looking at you, Tav. And I only see a person who needs help !  
\- I do not need your help, or that of anyone else, get out of here before I kick your ass! ¡Muévete! "

Mirage only took a long towel under the incredulous gaze of his lover.

"What do you think you're doing ?  
"Get out of there, after that we'll talk, he said as he approached him, but Octane flinched under his touch.  
\- ¡No me toques! Vete! He spat like a feral animal. "

But Elliot was not impressed at all, and ignored the junki, wrapping his chest with a towel and lifting him up as if he weighed nothing. Octane found himself on the shoulder of his companion and began to insult him in Spanish.

"You're frozen, for how long have you planned to stay in there? Have you not think about hy-mi-po, cold water in the long run ?!  
\- Cállate, no es astuto tuyo. Let me go now ! Mirage rolled his eyes before opening the door of the junki's room and pushed the quilt out of the bed. You will end up leaving aswell. Like everyone else.  
\- Who said that ?  
\- Me ! ME AND ME! Because I know you ! Why would you waste your time with me ?! Howled Octane who started crying.  
\- Hey, shh shh shh ... That's enough. "

Mirage tried to calm him down a bit before laying him on the bed, taking off his towel and forcing him to lie on his side, back to him. He then placed himself behind the junki and closed his arms around him while pulling the quilt over them. Octane was struggling against his hold, but Mirage was determined to calm him down.

"You should go before all this becomes too much for you. I'm execrable, unlivable and you certainly love Octane, not me. You've never seen me being really "me" what are you hoping for ? Huh? If it's my ass you want then --- "

Mirage silenced him by placing his hand on Octane's mouth, which stiffened before attempting to violently elbow his companion in protest, but the older man stopped him by grabbing his hand and tied his fingers to his. The brunet came then to press himself more to Octane, feeling against him the body of the youngest trembling with frustration but also because of the cold and the fact that he was warming gradually since he left the icy water.

"I'm not as cool as I let it appear ... Octane finally muttered, trembling, and Mirage spread his fingers a little to let him speak. The truth is, I do everything I can to piss off my parents and show them that I can live without them, without their money, I do not want to depend on the property and the reputation my parents have earned, I want to deserve it on my fucking own but they .. For them I am only an heir, I am nothing else. And what do you think they'd ever say ? I won't listen anyway, they don't know me and i'll never be what they want me to be. But .. merda ... What .. what do you think they'd understand ? I want a moment to be real I wanna touch things i don't feel, wanna hold on, and feel i belong ! And how can they want me to change if they are satying the same ? If I am not as they have decided, I am worth nothing in their eyes I am just a tool they tried to sharpen into their images with their upper courts, marry me to women from other companies and that's not the life I want, I'm not the perfect son they would have wanted. Sitting behind a desk at the head of a multi-million company that I don't want to be part of. But ... for them, I ... No matter what I do it is never enough. They never listen, doesnt give a shit about my feelings. And now I have the impression that if someone learns the truth, I'll be back to square one and forget about it, all for nothing ? "

Mirage was now sure that he was not trembling with cold or frustration now. His heart poured out his pain slowly and he could not help but come and kiss his neck in a protective way while tightening his hand around his.

"No matter what you do, there will always be people to judge, good or bad, you have chosen to live by your own and that's fine but show us until the end you're a fighter and you do not give up, you can soothe the physical pain but the one in your head, you'll have to let us help you, Tav, to reject me for so long because you were afraid that I would judge you and you reject it, it was stupid because believe me, I will not abandon you just because you have anxiety and you have a hard time managing it Octavio, I have not told you yet but I want you to know it absolutely, I'm crazy in love with you, I love you, that's what I want you to know, I love you and it will not change, more, let me help you , stop pushing me away, shit ... "

Octane nodded slowly, sniffing softly. His chest was now lifting with a funny feeling, too full and ready to overflow, he felt the emotion and impact of Elliot's words overwhelm him and it was too late before he could hold back his tears from rolling along his cheeks and start again on a sob that he tried to stifle somehow.

Calm, Mirage came to pass his hand tenderly in the wet hair of his lover, gently kissing is skull until the other relaxes and turns in his direction.

"Lo siento, Elliot ...

\- Shh, I'm here, whispered the latter caressing the other's face.  
\- I told you things and I yelled at you.  
\- Huh, a slight laugh escaped the trickster who came closer and murmured again against his lips. It's nothing, you've always been explosive, no puns intented. "

Octane smiled shyly before letting Mirage kiss him. Tenderly, the brunet came to take his face with his hand and then parted the lips of his lover to give him a kiss more intense, he really wanted to send a message through this gesture.

The junkie then grabbed Mirage's back, pulling him against his frailer form.

"Te quiero ... te quiero ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-Hi ... no need to tell you i am very nervous about posting this translation and hope you will enjoy ... and sorry in advance for bad english but i have worked on it all night and all this day ah, ah ... enjoy .. ? ;^;

"Te quiero ... Te quiero ..."

The smaller of the two murmured against his lover's lips before he felt the hand of his lover settle on his bare chest and then down a little further down his belly. Octane sighed with a slight shudder as Elliot added his nails, cautiously scratching the skin of his companion in order to get him more sensations. Mirage then noticed that little nibble at the corner of Octane's lips and brought his face close to his, murmuring sweetly.

"It's been months since I dream of touching you ..."

The junkie did not have time to give his answer that already a tempting hand had just graze his pubis. A sigh that meant to be discreet escaped the young Legend when Mirage came to caress his penis more insistently, a finger retracing with lightness his sex from which already flowed a few transparent drops that slowly began to roll down the length of his finger.

Octane buried his face in the neck of his lover, hiding his face and tightening his legs to hide his privacy a little but the older was not of this opinion and laughed in the ear of his partner.

"Who would have thought my Tav was shy, mh?  
\- Hush ...  
\- You're adorable ...  
\- E-Elliot, if you say once again that I'm adorable, I will ...!  
\- You will what? Teased Elliot who had grabbed the sensitive limb of his lover in his hand.  
\- Dunno but --- Merda ... Octane stiffened abruptly, barely able to stop a new groan when Elliot ran his thumb over the end of his member. The latter smiled against Octavio's skull before whispering again.  
\- Let yourself go ..."

Before straightening up.

Mirage tenderly pushed his lover on his back before moving back out of the bed. He placed himself at the foot of the bed and remained motionless for a few seconds, carefully observing the body presented to him as a feast. Octavio was perfect, pale skin scarred, beauty marks like constellation in some places, slender figure perfect for speed. He was beautiful in the eyes of The Legend, even with his imperfections, he did not care.

A little embarrassed by the insistence of Elliot's eyes, Octane put his hands on his chest, as if he wanted to protect himself. Elliot only grinned tenderly before coming over to grab his lover's hips and sliding him down the bed until his buttocks were on the edge. Mirage immediately fell to his knees on the ground and lodged himself between Octane's legs, supporting his stumps in the air by his thighs.

"That..?  
\- Shhh ... Let yourself go, sweetheart. "

With a smile that was reassuring, Octane's penis was then engulfed by an exquisite heat that made him snap a hand on his mouth to block the road to embarrassing noises. Finding this movement adorable, Elliot ran his tongue along the rigid form, from the base to the crown that he kissed carefully before returning the member back inside his mouth, exercising movements of suctions and all this while keeping eye contact with his lover.

As for Octavio, the fire rose dangerously to his cheeks when he saw his member disappear into the hot and humid cavity of his lover who did not hesitate to put on a show when it was to drag his tongue along his penis with that look ... and the obscene noises terribly exciting.

His free hand then grabbed his black and green hair when Elliot gently massage his testicles while continuing to stimulate his member with one hand and continually give him sensual licks.

"Ell .. --- Stop!"

Tent to warn Octavio despite his hand on his mouth but he did not stepped back, on the contrary. The latter even closed his eyes and began to take in the full member of his lover in his mouth until he managed to touch the back of his throat. Mirage remained a few microseconds still, letting the constriction of his throat do its magic before feeling Octane being shaken by a spasm and feeling a fluid slip down his throat.

Octane's breath was perilous, his rib cage was rising at a random pace, overwhelmed by the euphoria of a first orgasm that he would not have thought to be ... breathtaking. Fixing the ceiling while resuming his mind, Octavio was brought back to reality when Mirage coughed.

"A-Amor ... I'm sorry, you okay ?"

He tried to get up but the hand on his chest prevented him and the look that the older gave him paralyzed him on the spot. The usual impeccable hair of the great seducer was a little more wildly combed and his eyes shone with an intimidating, almost predatory light. What Elliot did then surprised a little the new legend. The older man put his hand under his own chin before opening his mouth and pulling out his tongue. He let his spunk and saliva run out in the palm of his hand before leaning over his lover.

"Elliot ...?  
\- Did someone already told you how sexy you are?  
\- Uh, yes, and you are too, but ..?  
\- I want to feel you around my dick, feel you squeezing me when you're cumming, Tav ... "

The youngest blushed furiously as he bit his upper lip. Oh, he wanted to let Mirage take control but it was not fair play, was it?

"Let me give you the favor back at least, Octavio tried, straightening himself, but found his back against the bed once again.  
\- Hm-mh, with your hands burned, tonight you're just going to enjoy then ... lie down and ... "

Mirage did not finish his sentence and dragged the palm of his hand and its contents along the privacy of his counterpart. Octane could have felt disgusted but he was not, on the contrary, he found the gesture strangely exciting.

Mirage made sure to properly lubricate his anus before teasing his intimacy with his fingertip and then gently pressing the tip without penetrating it, just to make him languish. The reaction was not long in waiting, the youngest opened his mouth on a mute sounds and brought his hips discreetly, begging a little more than just for the tip of his finger.

"Uh, someone's eager ..."

The youngest began to stir slightly when Mirage finally inserted his finger gradually, starting with small movements back and forth so that the other gets used to the intrusion. The makeshift lubricant made the action a bit easier, letting his finger sneak inside with some ease. Seeing that Tav did not show any signs of discomfort, Mirage decided to move on to the second stage and then added a second finger, carefully preparing this sensitive area with small scissors motions.

Ah, what delightful sounds that Octane let out of his mouth when the stimuli came to send a wave of pleasure along his slender body.

The trickster admired his fingers that tortured his partner deliciously for a phew seconds. He was almost hypnotized by his digits that were disappeared in the intimacy of his lover.

"Ell ... If you continue like this ... I'll ...  
\- Already? Oh, Tav ... "

Sketching a smirk on his face once again, the older man then stopped all movement inside his lover by removing his fingers and murmured while removing his pants with his free hand that he threw in a corner of a movement of leg.

"Tonight, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow..."

Octane wanted to laugh, it was well launched but he was cut by Elliot well before he could have the chance to retort. The latter completely naked now sensually passed his member along the pubis of his lover, teasing this sensitive area of the tip of his cock. With an exaggerated slowness, the trickster drew an invisible line along the intimate parts of his partner, tracing each of his forms from his erection in the manner of a feather, his balls until he stopped at his entrance.

Octavio had trouble breathing. The heat of the excitement, Elliot who was torturing him, he was suffocating.

"I really don't know what I want to do ... Elliot continued, caressing his lover's entrance from his penis. If I take you oh so gently and torture you all the night until you beg me to let you cum or ... if I fuck you so hard, making you scream until you don't even know your own name ? I really want to fuck you and hear your slutty voice, all those wet sounds my cock will make inside of you ... Waddya say ?"

Oh, god. All of Octane's body stiffened suddenly and the latter, wide-eyed, noticed a little too late that he had just came a second time by just listening to Mirage.

His breath was cut and he has a panicked look on his face, it was the turn of the junkie to stutter.

"It's ... I have .. I-ever ... I've never came like that ..."

Absolutely ... adorable.

Mirage looked at his lover's abdomen, painted white, a smile full of affection on his lips. He leaned over his companion, tenderly kissing his forehead.

"If you had fun then I'm satisfied ... do you want to stop there?  
\- ¿ Q-Que ? No .. you ... you have not cummed yet ...  
\- Oh ? I can go to the bathroom, it does not bother me, we can always catch up, tomorrow for example?  
\- NO! "

Octane surprised himself when he raised his voice and frowned.

"No, said the Spanish calmly. I ... I really want ... that ... well, I'm not going to draw you a picture, Ell!  
\- Uh, babe, if you do not tell me clearly what you want, I can not know, teased the oldest.  
\- You ... you just want to hear it, huh? Idiota ...  
\- Perhaps."

Octavio sighed as he tried to push his anxiety in a corner of his head and gathered his courage. Clumsily, he straightened up and for once, Elliot did not pushed him back to bed, curious to see what would happen next. The dark haired man put his hands on the shoulders of his lover and exchanged their positions, Octavio was now riding the hips of his lover.

"I'm going to have a hard time moving in this position, Octane confessed. But I ... mh .. The daredevil looked away, the words at the tip of his tongue, they did not want to go out from his mouth, as if they were stuck. He shaked his head a little to find the courage to beat his shyness and whispered really low, as if the impact of his words were going to be reduced. Take me like that ..."

Fortunately for Elliot he had a good ear. The latter gave a smile to his lover before coming to take his face in his hands.

"Okay my love."

Were the words slipped to the Daredevil who thanked Elliot silently for not teasing him anymore. Their lips met for a brief moment before Octane stood up and put his hands on each of his rounded buttcheeks that he gently spreaded. Elliot did not need instructions and came to hold his rigid member just below his lover, gently guiding that piece of meant inside when Octane lowered his pelvis.

"Huh, can you cum with just the tip, babe? Mirage could not help to ask to tease him but throw back a grunt as Octane, with a sudden provocative gesture, finally sits down on his companion's member.  
\- Callate ... and move already, Papì ... Make me bounce on your cock toda la noche."

...

  
"D-Dios Mio, Ell!"

Octane bit his lip a little too hard this time when Elliot lifted his slim body up by his hips, letting his member reappear from the hot cavity of his little devil until only the tip remaimed inside. He then let Octane impale himself fiercely on his hard member, blocking him to remain still while his member was once again completely submerged, lodged against the prostate of the latter who began to lose his mind. His pupils were dilated, his mouth half open with saliva slowly coming out from the corners of his lips when the sensations were too intense but Elliot began to get tired, this position was not the most favorable ...

"Sorry ... we'll change a bit .."

Whispered the older man who without any more warnings, changed their positions and pushed his lover's back to the bed and without wasting time, began going back and forth deeper inside of him with more intense mocements, which made his lover moan like a porn star.

Octane cared little for this change of position, too absorbed by carnal sensations. The chills, every euphoric movements that Elliot provoked deep inside of him. Ah ... it was so good. And that's when he realized he truly loved this idiot of Elliot Witt.

"Te quiero ... Whispered Octane between moans when the trickster purposely hitted his prostate again."

Tenderly, Elliot came to take a hand in his, intertwining his fingers to his as he leaned over him to exchange a different kind of kiss. A tender kiss, passionate, coordinated with slow and sensual movements.

"Hey .. Mírame .. Elliot murmured, surprising Octavio, who could not help but smile, his heart exploding in his chest.  
\- Te veo mi amor ... "

The youngest stroked his lover's face with his free hand before burying his face in the neck of his lover.

"Vo ... voy .. fuck ...!  
\- Huh? O-Oh! T-Tav! "

The older man's breath was caught in his throat when he felt Octavio's cavity tighten up suddenly around his shaft. A spasm of pleasure was making his inside shake under the grip of a new orgasm and Octavio tried his best to stifled his cry by planting his teeth in the neck of his lover.

Mirage tightened his grip on his lover's hand, forgetting for a moment that he was hurt but Octavio was far too gone to care. While his lover was still sensitive, Elliot gave two more thrust inside of his lover before feeling his own ecstasy pouring inside his companion, remaining motionless until the shock of his pleasure was apaised.

Panting heavely, Mirage took a few seconds to come back on earth, his hand still tied to his lover.

"Tav ..?  
\- Mh ..?  
\- I love you."

A sniff ? Mirage's eyes widened as he sat up and saw his companion rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Tavi, don't tell me I was that bad ? Joked the older man, pulling himself out from his lover, relieved to see a small smile from his counterpart.  
\- No .. it was one of my best nights, Ell .. Sniffed the smaller one a second time. It's just .. there's a kind of ... All these emotions that mix and ... I dunno but .. it's not your fault ...  
\- Oh, I ... No right now, I know what's up, the Blues after sex, it happens, I've known people like that, but Tavi, I'm here hm? For you, forever. We don't get rid of the good old Elliot like that! "

Teasing, the oldest came to offer a hug to his lover who returned him the gesture with the same enthusiasm, rubbing his bi-color hair before kissing his cheek several times and not caring one second about the sticky mess on his partner belly.

"You and I are a team and, good luck to those who dare to get in our way, tried to motivate the trickster."

Octane stopped crying and nodded, smiling.

"We should have a pse-psuedo-- a name for this duo of shock, waddya think ?  
\- Oh, yeah, that would be cool ! Army Idiots ? Made In Dumbasses? Or why not .... "

Mirage let Octane speak and propose a whole stream of pseudonyms for their couples, enjoying the sounds of his voice. He was gazing at his lover with so much adoration in his eyes. Looking at his face, his green apple eyes, his mouth, his little smirk. This mad man was the light in the dark he searched all his whole life.

Yes, he would protect this man from anything and everyhing. For him, he'd go step to a dude much bigger than him. For him, he would get beat to SMITHEREENS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ... really hope you enjoyed it ... lemme know in the comments uh ... see you soon for another fanfiction (i will try to finish Lonely at the top before starting another Apex ff !)
> 
> Kisses ;^;

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will contain smut, i promise ! I hope you enjoyed so far ;^;


End file.
